Traditionally, network service providers charge a fee for consumption of their provided service (i.e. use of the network). For example, the network service providers generally charge a fee to a user for sending/receiving network communications. In some cases, these fees may vary depending on a time that a service is consumed. Specifically, the network service providers oftentimes vary the aforementioned fees according to usage patterns associated with the network (e.g. higher fees during periods of peak usage, etc.), in order to entice users to utilize the network outside of the periods of peak usage (i.e. at the times associated with lower fees).
Unfortunately, these varied fees have conventionally only been capable of influencing a limited amount of network communications. Namely, they have depended on a user knowing of the different rates and deciding to initiate the network communications based on such rates. This has therefore excluded network communications that are not necessarily initiated by a user. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.